Try
by med6410
Summary: Une dispute... Une petite lettre pour expliquer son départ... (chapitre 2 écrit avec ma bêta)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices.**

**Je vous présente un petit os qui m'est venu aujourd'hui en écoutant une chanson.**

**Bon il est court, je le reconnais mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Une énième dispute entre Dean et Castiel venait de se terminer dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

Dean avait quitté la pièce, furieux. L'ange, quant à lui ne savait plus que penser. Il avait essayé de dire à Dean qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il leur avait fait à Sam et à lui, mais le jeune homme n'avait rien voulut entendre et lui avait rétorqué qu'ils le sonneraient quand ils auraient besoin de lui.

Chassant les larmes qui emplissaient déjà ses yeux, il prit une décision. Il allait partir. Il partirait, mais, cette fois-ci il laisserait un mot à l'intention de son protégé. Il prit le calepin et le stylo que Sam avait laissé à côté de son ordinateur et rédigeât une courte lettre :

_Dean,_

_Je n'ai jamais été très honnête avec toi. J'ai fait plus d'erreurs que je peux en compter, mais les choses vont être si différentes maintenant._

_Je pars._

_J'essayerai de ne plus jamais te décevoir ! J'essayerais, jusqu'à ce que je fasse bien les choses !__  
Toute ma vie, j'ai commis des actes irréfléchis__,__ mais j'essayerais de changer,__ pour toi.__Je n'ai jamais été la personne en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance,__ mais, si tu pouvais me donner la moitié d'une chance, je te montrerais combien de but je peux me fixer pour toi !_

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des excuse, ni même de les écrire, mais je ne veux pas te perdre.

_Est fois en moi __! Je te le prouverai, car je sais que peux le faire !__  
_  
_Pour toi..._

Castiel reposa le stylo et le mot. Il soupira. Pourquoi son protégé ne pouvait pas le laisser lui dire ces mots ? Mais, quel qu'en est la raison sa décision était prise...

* * *

**Voila =)**

**Je vous laisse donner vos avis sur ce court os =)**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir sur mes fictions ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour lecteurs/lectrices =)**

**Voila la suite de Try =)**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ce son plein du fait que le chapitre précédent soit très court alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, **

**car, même s'il reste court il est déjà plus long que le précédent x).**

**Allez je vous laisse l'apprécier =)**

* * *

Dean revint au bunker après avoir fait un tour avec bébé. Il entra dans la salle principale et tomba sur Sam qui était plongé dans les livres des Hommes de Lettres. Le cadet des Winchester leva le nez des bouquins pour regarder son frère. Après un moment à ce dévisager, Sam tendit un bout de papier au nom de Dean.

-J'ai trouvé ça sur l'ordinateur. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas encore engueulé avec Castiel ! La dernière fois j'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne le reverrait jamais ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Occupe toi de tes livres Sammy ! Je gère mon amitié avec Cas comme je veux ! Répliqua Dean.

-C'est Sam ! Banane ! Lui rétorqua son frère.

-Du gland ! Dit le chasseur blond.

Les deux frères se sourirent et Dean partit vers la cuisine pour prendre une bière.

Il l'ouvrit, en but une gorgée et déplia la lettre. Il resta silencieux tout au long de sa lecture. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il fut obligé de s'asseoir pour digérer la nouvelle. Après toutes leurs disputes, Castiel venait de le laisser tomber.

Pris d'un élan de colère, il jeta la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle alla s'éclater sur le mur en face de lui. Alarmé par le bruit, Sam rejoignit Dean dans la cuisine. En voyant l'état de son frère et la lettre chiffonné dans son poing, il comprit que Castiel en était le problème.

-Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Sam.

-Castiel... Il nous laisse tomber... Il a décidé de partir, car je ne lui pardonnais pas sa dernière connerie... expliqua Dean.

-Mais non, Cas' va te faire la gueule pendant un moment et il va revenir comme toujours. Le réconforta son frère.

-T'as tout faux ! Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de m'écrire une lettre ! J'ai encore tout foiré... Lui dit Dean.

-Allez, laisse lui un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place. Avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé dernièrement, il a besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Rétorqua Sam.

-T'as raison ! On va se trouver une bonne affaire et après on réglera les problèmes avec Cas' !

Sam hocha la tête et reparti à ses recherches. Quand il fût sûr que son frère était assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre, Dean commença à prier Castiel.

-Castiel... Je sais que tu penses bien faire, mais oublie cette stupide idée et revient ! Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu fais parti de la famille et on pardonne toujours à la famille ! Tu as pris de mauvaises décisions et je sais que tu pensais bien faire. Ne t'en veux pas ! Tout le monde en fait ! J'ai même failli déclencher l'apocalypse ! Alors, s'il te plaît, revient...

Après une longue minute à attendre le bruissement d'aile significatif de l'arrivée de l'ange, Dean ajouta :

-J'ai besoin de toi...

Aucune réponse.

L'ainé des Winchester baissa les bras et rejoignit son frère dans le salon pour se changer les idées.

(**)

Dean dormait très mal depuis le départ de Castiel.

Toutes les nuits, depuis un mois, il se réveillait pensant avoir senti une présence.

Chaque soir, il ne s'endormait pas sans prier son ange, mais, aujourd'hui, il ne prierait pas ! Il passerait au-dessus de ce besoin ! Il oublierait que Cas est parti à cause de son incapacité à parler de ses sentiments !

Pour effacer cette pensée, Dean décida d'aller regarder les étoiles au bord de la falaise. Il les contempla et perdit vite le fil de ses pensées. Une douce brise le fit revenir sur terre. Le chasseur fouilla dans la poche intérieur de son blouson en cuir et sorti une photo. Elle avait été prise par Charlie lors d'une de ses visites. Dean tenait Castiel par les épaules et tous les deux souriaient. C'était la seule chose qui restait de la présence de l'ange dans la vie des Winchester. Il l'a regarda longtemps avant d'avancer son bras vers le vide. Pour l'oublier, il fallait qu'il n'est plus rien qui ne le rattache à cet emplumé.

Dean allait la lâcher quand une main l'en empêcha. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec cet ami qui l'avait abandonné il y a un mois.

-Hello, Dean. Sourit Castiel.

* * *

**Voila, cet os est maintenant vraiment terminé ! **

**Enfin, tout dépendra de vos avis chers lecteurs/lectrices ! **

**Biz :D**


End file.
